Eternity
by Broken8
Summary: How can life be perfect one minute and depressing the next? Could you go on if your only reason for living didn't exist any more? KxR one-shot


Eternity  
  
Author: Broken8  
  
Warnings: Death, mushyness, not much else  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Weiss. *humph*  
  
Notes: (( blah )) are flashbacks or memories  
  
This is a one shot and people die. Thats about all I have to say. You might hate me after you read this. Then again you might hate me already. Oh well. Either way, Read this story, please. Have to be polite.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Plunging his claws deep into the meaty flesh he glared down at the now limp body lying wide eyed on the floor. He whipped around and punched the wall creating five deep gashes in the drywall. Why the fucked did life have to be like this?! Letting out a deep sigh he freed his claws from the wall and calmed his tense muscles. Slowly he turned towards the door and took a few steps forward. Stopping in the middle of the room he once again lashed out this time at the bystanding desk. Collapsing onto the floor he rested his hands in his bloody gloves and cried. Life was a fuckin' bitch.   
  
Just hours ago his life had the option of being perfect. The love of his life had confessed long hidden feelings for him. He was overjoyed at the thought of spending every waking minute with the stoic figure of his dreams. Overjoyed at the thought of two of his best friends being happy together while he was also happy with someone. Overjoyed at finally being able to say what he was always dieing to say. That was all taken away from him in a minute. His happiness and his sanity gone with the sound of a gunshot.   
  
His entire body racked as he sobbed and sobbed. Less than ten minutes after he collapsed into a bawling mess Yohji ran in and kneeled beside him. Placing his arm around the despondent brunette. Omi was not much farther behind the tall blonde, possibly two minutes at the latest. When the shorter blonde arrived he ran up to the brunette and slung his arms around the crying form. Covered in arms Ken felt as if all he wanted to do was run. Run as far away as he could. Run to the only arms he wanted to be wrapped in. Run anywhere that he could get away from everything. So thats what he did. Shrugging off the arms enclosing him he wierly got to his feet. He remaned standing in the same spot for about 30 seconds before he set off at a run. Down the hallway, down the stairs to the first floor, out the front doors, he didn't stop. Didn't want to. He kept running not letting the pain in his legs register. He didn't know where he was running or even where he was now. Even if he could see through the tears filling his eyes it wouldn't matter, he wasn't in control. When his body finally let him stop he was at the soccer field. He loved to sit and think here. It took away all his problems. Right now though all this place was doing was filling him with memories. Memories he didn't want to remember right now. He remembered the time when he and Ran had got in a fist fight. Just like now he had run to get away from his problems. He had run to the soccer field where he was now. Ran had come to find him. That was the first time Ran had ever apoligized to him directly. It was also here that he had realized how much Weiss, Ran, meant to him. He still held those feelings for Ran but they had magnified signifently. After he had realized that he had cryed openly for the first time in years. Just like then, he cryed now.  
  
He hated memories, good or bad. He hated having to think about Ran. Running wasn't a solution but it was something he could do to get away from everything for a breif peroid. He took off once agian against the complaints of his legs. Minutes past but then again they could have been hours or seconds. He had no idea, he just ran thats all he could think of and thats all he wanted to think of. When he came to a stop again he was on top of a tall hill that almost classifited as a mountain. There was a small group of trees at the very summit and the whole thing was blanketed in a think floor of grass. Once again his brain was flooded with memories. This was one of Ran's favourite places to just sit and stare at the night sky. He knew this because he had come to watch the redhead so many times in the secert of shadows. He loved to just watch the stoic leader contemplait life. He loved watching the redhead almost as much as he loved the man himself. Earlier this very night the taller man had set out for this very spot. Like always Ken had followed him here but this time he didn't stay in the shadows.   
  
((Aya sat down on the grass and leaned against the solid oak tree. He loved this spot so much. Secertly he also had something, or somone, that he loved more. He wasn't going to admit to that though. Only one thing would push him to admit his feelings. That thing was the brunette saying the words he wanted to say first. Like that would happen though. He let out a long suffering sigh. He had to tell him, but he couldn't bring himself to. Couldn't force the words from his mouth. Tilting his head he looked up into the star filled sky with a longing to share this moment with him, with Ken. He closed his eyes and lowered his head. "Aya," He jerked his head up to look at the figure walking towards him. His heart skipped a beat as who it was registered.   
  
"Ken. What are you doing here?" He swallowed hard, praying that he would also swallow his fear and longing to kiss the brunette aproaching him.   
  
"I'm sorry if I'm disturbing you. I was just... Can I sit down?" His heart melted a bit at the stumbling and slightly blushing Ken. And a bit more at the fact that he wanted to sit down beside him.  
  
"Of... Of course," He damned himself for not being able to speak. He watched Ken sit down beside him and sigh. He could still see a blush on the beautiful cheeks. It took all of his willpower to not kiss that pink blush right off of them. A small sigh floated from the younger's lips.   
  
"A... Aya. Um... Do you... I mean..." Another sigh. Aya had never noticed before how cute a blushing stammering Ken could really be. "Fuck. Aya, I... uh... I love you." He couldn't move. He couldn't say anything. He was frozen to the spot. He knew that he really should say that back, and he was trying, but he couldn't make his voice work. A small almost invisible tear started to form in the corner of Ken's eye. He couldn't stand this. He couldn't stand to see Ken sad. He raised his hand to the brunette's eye and wiped away the tear that had grown slightly. Ken then for the first time turned to look at him. His heart skipped another beat at the look of defeat and sorrow in those beautiful hypnotic eyes. His hand that was still on the brunette's cheek moved to wrap around his neck. Leaning in he made it perfectly clear how he felt towards to amazing assasin.)) After the hour they spent just sitting and occasionly kissing under the stars they had made their way back to the house only to be briefed by Manx of the mission that had stolen the paridice of Ran's arms away from him.   
  
Once again the heartbroken brunette couldn't standed it and started to run. His muscles were still screaming at him from the earlier runs but he really didn't care as long as he could get away from the darkness of his memories. He couldn't think of anywhere to run that wouldn't have some connection to Ran.   
  
Eventually he coulnd't run anymore. Not becuase of the pain stabbing his at his legs but becuase he had run out of land. He was standing on a cliff over looking the ocean. Such a beautiful sight it could only remind him of Ran. They had promised to sit and watch the sun set over the ocean the first night they could. Now he could only wonder what could have been between them. All he had were questions about what they could have had. Why did life have to be so cruel? Was he being punished for all the blood he had on his hands? Was he being tested on how strong emotionaly he was. If that was the case he would fail astunishingly. He didn't want to be strong without Ran to be strong for. He didn't want anything if he coulnd't share it with Ran. He wanted to go back to those warm arms. The arms that couldn't only be Ran's. He loved Ran with all his heart. He didn't want to live without him.  
  
After that thought passed through his mind he let go. He decided what he wanted. Leaning forward he let go of life and plunged towards the crashing waves hitting the cliff. His eyes were closed as he nosedived for the dark ocean of death that awaited him. On the inside of his eyelids he could see the bright siloiet of a gorgeous man that awaited his arrival. A man that waited for him with arms wide open and inviting. They would be together soon. In seconds they would be back together, For eternity.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~OWARI~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Not very good. Oh well. PLEASE REVIEW!!!! I really want to know what you thing. Good or bad. REVIEW!! 


End file.
